The Beginning of a Past Long Forgotten
by xxkarmaqueenxx
Summary: “An eye for an eye, my love…” The first of the 'Obsidian & Emerald' trilogy. MWPP era LESS? LEJP? read to find out...possibly AU
1. Prologue

An Eye for an Eye: Obsidian and Emerald

By: xxkarmaqueenxx

Disclaimer: If I did own, there would be nay logic in this proclamation.

Summary: MWPP era. Then HP present day. "An eye for an eye, my love…"

Note: "an eye for an eye" meaning: equal punishment or revenge.

_Italics _and **bold **(thoughts)

Chapter 1

A loud screech ran through that house of Number 4 Privet Drive. If one were to look inside the house, in all its glory, one would most probably find a young, rather horse-like girl running up a set of finely-carpeted stairs, screaming her head off. And if one were to look around at the beautiful setting, one would see a beautiful red-haired girl with unbelievably striking emerald eyes lying in the grass that grows on the evenly-mowed bright green lawn, right next door to all the other perfectly-kept lawns and houses all along Privet Drive and Wisteria Lane. Petunia Evans was a perfectly normal girl, thank you very much, and she prided her whole life on being so. However, she was so normal, and obsessed with being such, that she was, quite ironically, not normal. But of course she would never notice, too wrapped up in her own little world of so-called 'normalcy.'

Lily Evans was different, and she liked it. Her sister hated her for it, but she really didn't care, about her sister not liking her, that is. Other than that, Lily Evans was a very caring person. She could often be seen talking to the little kids that were in her neighborhood and getting them to make friends with the other shy little ones. Lily was often told that she was beautiful, even fit for modeling some said. But she was would just smile prettily and give her thanks while harboring a small light blush on her cheeks. There weren't a lot of kids her age in the neighborhood, they all either being her sister's age: 14, or younger than hers: 10 ¾. Her sister surely didn't want her around, too jealous of her younger sibling's good looks, and her horse-like features. So Lily played with the little kids, becoming quite fond of them, and developing her motherly side. Yes, all was well in Privet Drive, or as well as it can be with an agitated sister worrying about her first date, a dreamy compassionate girl with an attitude as bright as the sky, and two parents who had no idea how to protect themselves, or their children. Sadly enough, they wouldn't learn anytime soon either.


	2. Darkness Rising

An Eye for an Eye: Obsidian and Emerald

By: xxkarmaqueenxx

Disclaimer: If I did own, there would be nay logic in this proclamation.

Summary: MWPP era. Then HP present day. "An eye for an eye, my love…"

Note: "an eye for an eye" meaning: equal punishment or revenge.

_Italics _and **bold **(thoughts)

Chapter 2 Darkness Rising

Blood red eyes stared at a quivering form of a person hunched over. "Did you get the girl?" the black-cloaked figure with menacing red eyes asked, snarling in distaste at on of his Death Eaters.

"No my Lord, but-"

"CRUCIO!" rang through the dungeons of the Dark Lord Voldemort's fortress. Tortured screams would have tainted the soul of any around was it not for the silencing wards placed on the room from the outside. There were those who were lucky to have been dismissed from the Dark Lord's presence before this, all that remained was the victim and the torturer, and lucky for him, Voldemort had no soul.

Voldemort released the man from the curse and spoke, "You will find that girl and kill all those that stand in your way, or it will be your life. You will bring her to me unharmed, or you may just lose a loved one."

"Yes, Master."

The fortress seemed to shake to its very core and everyone in it could hear the sadistic laughter that rung through the halls and grounds. All over the world there were people stopped in their tracks and clutched their left forearm in excruciating pain.

Hundreds of miles away from the fortress, a redhead sat straight up in her bed with cold sweat running down her face.

The darkness was rising, and Voldemort controlled it…


	3. Death

The Beginning of a Past Long Forgotten

(I changed the name)

By: xxkarmaqueenxx

Disclaimer: If I did own, there would be nay logic in this proclamation.

Summary: "An eye for an eye, my love…" The first in the "Obsidian and Emerald' trilogy. MWPP era

Note: "an eye for an eye" meaning: equal punishment or revenge.

_Italics _and **bold **(thoughts)

Chapter 2

Tall Black-cloaked figures, their faces covered by silver/white masks flooded outside the house of Number four.

Lily Evans was walking back from visiting a friend's house and was some 200 yards away at the very end of her street when she caught a glimpse of her house, or lack thereof. Police were swarming the place where her house had been, and what was now nothing more than a pile of blackened rubbish being swallowed up by giant licking flames. Firemen hurried to put out the fire, but for some reason it just couldn't be put out. Her neighbors, her parent's neighbors, stood around a ways away, behind yellow caution tape and patrolling policemen. She stood in shock for a minute before coming to her senses and rushing towards the fire and shocking all the authorities. She ran right past some of them before they too came to realize what was going on and grab her by her arms, lifting her off the ground and carrying her away from the scene.

"NO! Stop! My parents are in there! Let. Me. GO!"

"I'm sorry miss; we can't let you go in there-"

"No please, it's my family! They're in there! Are they alright? Did they get out? What HAPPENED?" Lily screamed.

"Miss, we're sorry, but our firemen found the remains of two bodies in the fire, most likely a male and female." The policeman said to her, showing absolutely no compassion. Lily broke down in tears, falling defeated to the ground. She wept as a neighbor came over and consoled her. Through her tears and sobs she was just able to ask, "What about my sister? Is she okay?"

"Yes Miss, she's waiting in a police car, it seems she was out on a date when the accident happened." Lily nodded gravely and made her way over to where her sister was said to be. She got into the car with her sister. But she didn't day anything, nor did Petunia. They just sat there, each wallowing in their own grief. Eventually Lily cried herself to sleep, sleep filled with nightmares of fire and death, but mostly a giant green skull looming in the night sky.


	4. No More

The Beginning of a Past Long Forgotten

By: karma queen

Disclaimer: I don't own, for if I did I would be rolling in cash and I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction, would I? No, I would be in the process of writing the sixth Harry Potter book!

Summary: see first three chaps.

A/N: boo.

Chapter 3

The Evans' were taken in by one of their neighbors for the time being. Though it hardly did any good as Petunia was almost always at one of her friends' houses, or out on dates with her whale-sized boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. After all, who was there to forbid her from seeing him now? Which brings us to Lily…

Lily Evans was not poor, nor was she the richest young lady in England. However, she was fairly well off. Her parents had left both her and her sister a fair bit of money in cash and trust accounts in their wills. When Lily had first heard of the reading of her parent's will, she didn't even think of going. It was only that thought that if she didn't go she would not be legitimate to receive her inheritance, which would be only thing that she would be able to live off until she turned 18. And with that, Lily and her sister are currently in a car riding to the reading.

Break here.

3 hours later.

A girl with unbelievably bright red hair and green eyes could be seen sniffling with her head bent towards the ground as she left a very official looking law office building. If caught in the right light, you could see little glistening tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she walked towards the car that would ultimately bring her to the very place that brought tears to her beautiful eyes. Lily Evans, however, did not stop at the small blue car that belonged to her grief-stricken neighbor. Lily Evans had no intention of going home just yet. She had some things to thing about and some major wrinkles in her life that needed smoothing.

She walked until she was out of the city and into the green pastures that surrounded the small city. She ran up onto a giant hill to where she saw a great swirling mass of black and gray rain clouds. Lily Evans sat herself down and cried. Within minutes, the heavens seemed to crying with her. She stood up and felt the droplets hit her skin and soak her to the bone. She stretched her arms open, embracing the howling fast wind and sheets of rain. She felt that rain cleanse away her innocence, her very core, once so very bright, swirling around it until she felt her very core glow black. She flopped onto the ground and lay there, for a very long time. The rain would continue on for many hours, and Lily did not move. She felt a connection with the rain, almost as if she were just 'in her element.' And when the rain finally halted, the night sky was nothing but a starless void, she thought, very much like how she felt the place where her heart used to be was like. Her face became expressionless and her eyes seemed dead and hollow. The Lily Evans who everyone loved and cherished, was no more.


End file.
